Three Wishes
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: Yao was being challenged by Arthur, "You'll not have others to help you in any situation. If you lost, you have to give the person who helps you three wishes that you need to grant for". What happened when Ivan helped him one day? #HighSchool!AU.


A oneshot right after years of disappearance. Haha. I'm sorry. Anyway, I would like to say that the AU will follow "Double Personalities Boyfriend"s only with different setting. Thank you.

Warning: OOC that makes you cringe(?)

* * *

"Stop making fun of my height, aru!" Yao exclaimed in annoyance.

Arthur only snorted. How he loved teasing the Chinese boy about his height. It was really amusing to see such violent reactions from the smaller boy. Yao was really sensitive about his height and that he was smaller than any other boys who were in the same age as him.

"Really, Yao" Arthur chuckled. "With your height, and not to mention about your size here, I don't think you'll survive doing things on your own"

Yao growled. "I so can survive doing things alone, aru! I've survive for the whole eighteen years of my life and I'm sure I will in future too, aru!"

Arthur raised his eyebrow in amusement. "How about this, I challenge you that you'll not have others to help you in any situation. If you lost, you have to give the person who helps you three wishes that you need to grant for"

Yao gripped his knuckles tightly. It was a risky challenge for him as he didn't know what might happen in future but his pride told him that he could do it and not to let the President of Student Council won over him.

"I accept the challenge, aru" Yao declared bravely.

"Well, good luck to you" Arthur merely smirked. "Ah, the challenge will off within thirty days of period. I'm so generous aren't I? Since I don't make the time as 'forever' in your life"

Yao glowered.

==Three Wishes==

Next day, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were pestering him about the challenge which they knew about it from Arthur. Yao knocked them off by flipping them off using roundhouse kicks and butterfly kicks to send them away from him. Arthur just watched them as he thought of it as his entertainment.

Like usual, Yao doing his jobs as Historian perfectly without anyone's help. He was the one who carried all the documents from teacher's longue to Student Council's room, he was the one who sorted out all those papers into one neat arrangement at the tall rack in Student Council's room and he was also the one who searched all books he needed for his jobs; and most of them were placed on a high place.

Yao stood in front of the rack full with files in satisfaction. "Hmph! I told him I manage to do everything on my own, aru"

"Yeah, applause for you" Arthur drawled as he clapped his hand.

"Hah! Don't you see it? I'm perfectly fine even with this body, aru!" Yao turned around and point his forefinger at the President.

"Sure. Oh, and don't point, Yao. It's rude" Arthur leaned at the door frame. "You still have twenty-nine days to go. Still, better be careful" He smirked before he walked away.

"Arghh!" Yao screamed in frustration.

==Three Wishes==

Yao managed to survive for the whole two weeks. He beat those thugs into pulp without any help from others, he stopped those big bullies and even got them to be his followers and he was now being feared by every gangster around the neighbourhood.

"Wow, he really takes the challenge seriously" Francis commented as he leaned at the window.

"He sure is" Antonio who was sitting on the couch stretched slightly to ease away his soreness.

"His pride is as big as his Great Wall of China in his country huh?" Gilbert cackled.

They were looking down at the window to see their Historian beating up another bully in their school area. Arthur who was enjoying his tea just chuckled. He put down the cup gently before he stood up and went to join his minions to watch the Chinese boy.

"He's too amusing to be teased for" Arthur smiled slyly.

"Really, Arthur" Francis snorted in amusement. "Anyway, what's your lose if he wins the challenge?"

Antonio and Gilbert who were sitting on the couch glanced up at the Brit who was currently leaning at the window. The Brit kept silent for a while before he slowly turned to face his three minions with a smirk planted on his face.

"Ah, he didn't even notice that I didn't say anything about what should I do if I lost. So even if he wins, he couldn't do anything to me"

Francis shook his head as he chuckled. Gilbert only laughed while Antonio leaned forward to look at the Chinese boy. Yao seemed manage to gain another follower.

"Poor him"

==Three Wishes==

Yao sighed in exhaustion. He had four 'beating up thugs' during lunch time, Arthur decided to ask him to move all those unneeded boxes out from Student Council's room into the store room which located three blocks away, those annoying Bad Touch Trio were harassing him again and his unwanted followers kept popping out at wherever he went including toilet. Once again he had to beat them up. Why couldn't he have a normal life for once?

"One more fight and I'll die, aru" Yao moaned under his breath.

He staggered slightly as he weakly dragged his body to pass through the ocean of people. Accidentally, he brushed on one's shoulder making the person forcefully grabbed his collar to give him a piece of mind. Yao sighed.

"Are you blind? That's hurt you bitch!" The person raised his fist to punch Yao.

Yao swiftly dodged it and did sweep kick to knock the guy off his feet. He then sensed someone was charging on him from behind before he ducked and did reverse roundhouse kick on the second guy.

"First, it just a mere brush so it shouldn't be hurt, aru. Second, I'm a boy" Yao growled before he proceeded to beat those guys up.

Yao groaned as he felt more exhausted than before. He could feel his energy drained out from his body and that he couldn't move his limbs anymore. He felt like he wanted to crawl all the way back to his house.

"Be careful!"

One voice shouted out and Yao turned around. His eyes widen slightly in surprise because he didn't even sense any upcoming attacks from the guys he beaten just know. Yao cursed in his mind because he couldn't do anything. His muscles were screaming and he couldn't move them at all. Closing his eyes tightly, he waited for the impact to come but only to find none. Blinking up his eyes in confusion, he saw the guy already fall down to the ground and now in front of his eyes was a boy with violet eyes looking at him in concern, while clutching a metal pipe.

"Are you alright, senpai?" The violet eyes boy asked Yao worriedly.

"_Senpai?"_ Yao mused in his heart. He then noticed that the boy was wearing the same uniform as his and that he was a Second Year based on the badge on his collar.

"Senpai?"

"Ah" Yao snapped from his trance. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, aru"

"Ah, no. It's fine" The boy said softly.

"_Saving…"_ Yao blinked. _"Saving!? I've been saved by someone, aru? Oh no, my challenge!"_

The boy was looking at Yao worriedly. The Chinese boy seemed to stare at far off and didn't respond at all when he called for him. He even tried to tug on the older boy's sleeve but there was still no respond. However, the Chinese boy suddenly snapped from his trance and pointed his finger at the boy making the boy squeaked in surprise.

"You! You have three wishes for me to grant it for you, aru!"

"E- Eh?" The boy was baffled.

"Come on. Tell me your first wish, aru"

Yao crossed his arms over his chest. It couldn't be help. He knew Arthur wasn't even here to know whether he had lost in the challenge and that he could lie to the Brit that he was still in the challenge, but he was a man with promise. He would never take away his words and that he would fulfil it if he had to.

"Ehh… I don't know what happened, senpai" The boy began. "But if you ask for my wish, I wish you would spend your lunch time with me"

Yao was taken aback with the boy's wish. It was quite unexpected and Yao didn't even know if he wanted to call it as a wish. However, seeing the boy's violet eyes looking at him in expectation, he couldn't help but agreed with it.

"A- Anyway, what's your name, aru?"

"Ivan. Ivan Braginski" The boy smiled brightly.

"Huh, alright aru"

==Three Wishes==

"Hah? For some reasons you got some helps from a Second Year Ivan Braginski and now you have to spend your lunch time with him?" Francis said in 'this-is-ridiculous' tone.

"Heh, I know you couldn't do it" Arthur smirked.

"Shut up, aru! It couldn't be help" Yao huffed.

"Ivan Braginski? Isn't he the Russian boy who people call him as dangerous because he always has this metal pipe with him, right?" Gilbert, the Secretary of Student Council used his memory to recognize the boy.

"Ah" Antonio chirped from his seat on the couch. "Lovi always tells me about him too. He sounds dangerous na"

"Wow, I never knew you would end up with such a troublesome person, Yao" Arthur drawled teasingly.

"Shut. Up. Aru"

Then, the lunch time bell rang loudly. Yao huffed and he grabbed his food before headed out from the classroom. His oh-so-beloved friends managed to tell him good luck which he flipped them off by giving a punch gesture at them. He then proceeded to go to the school's roof as Ivan requested him so.

Once he reached the roof, he noticed the boy was already waiting for him. He coughed softly to attract the boy's attention which he managed to as the boy was beaming at him and wave excitedly at him. Yao scratched his cheek awkwardly before he approached the boy.

"Thank you for coming, senpai" Ivan greeted him.

"Che, of course I'm coming, aru. I'm a man with his words" Yao plopped down beside the boy.

Ivan only smiled before he took out his lunch. It was only one packet of onigiri which Yao was certain that it was bought at a convenience store along with a bottle of water. Yao stared ridiculously at the boy which made the boy tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong, senpai?"

"T- That is your lunch, aru?" Yao stared at onigiri.

"Ah?" Ivan looked down at his hand. "Um! It is. I've been eating it everyday"

"You don't have any decent food?"

"Ahh, my older sister doesn't have time to make home-packed meal for my sister and me since she's studying at school far away from our house"

"It's not good, aru" Yao huffed. "Don't worry, from now on I'll make a home-packed meal for your lunch, aru" He declared.

Ivan was bewildered. He stared at the older boy as he still didn't believe what he heard just know.

"Ah, thank you senpai" Ivan smiled.

Yao looked at other side. He didn't know why but he could feel his face flushed up when the boy smiled at him.

==Three Wishes==

The next day, Yao bought one extra lunch to school which bringing speculations from other students. They thought that the Chinese boy had someone special for him to pack home-made lunch for that person or that the boy wanted to pursue someone he liked. Arthur only smirked when he heard to rumour going around the school.

"Is he threatening you, _mon cher_?" Francis asked worriedly.

"What?" Yao looked at the French boy ridiculously. "No, aru! I'm the one who volunteered to bring him lunch since he doesn't have any decent food for it!"

"You just spent your lunch time with him once and you volunteered to bring him lunch? That's fast, Yao" Gilbert sniggered.

"Yao likes the kid already?" Antonio blinked. "But he's dangerous!"

"I do not, aru! I just know him for two days! Where did this conclusion come from, aru?" Yao cried out in frustration.

"I must say I enjoy this" Arthur stated. His lips arched upwards cunningly.

"Go die, Arthur" Yao hissed.

Arthur only laughed mockingly.

It was finally lunch time and Yao immediately grabbed his home-packed meals and went to the roof. Once again, he saw that the younger boy was already waiting for his arrival. Ivan beamed slightly and he scooted to the side for the older boy to sit. Yao thanked the boy before he sat down.

"Here" Yao gave one of the boxes to Ivan.

Ivan blinked. "Senpai… You really did it?"

"Of course, aru! I told you I'm a man with his words" The Chinese boy huffed.

Ivan slowly accepted the box and put it on his laps. He just stared at the box for a while making Yao looked in him in confusion. The Chinese boy was about to call out for the Russian boy when the latter suddenly looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you, senpai" Ivan gave the older boy a happy smile.

Yao blinked. "Ah, whatever aru" He looked at other direction, flushing slightly.

He didn't know what was going on but he decided that he liked it when the younger boy was smiling at him. And he wondered if he would receive the smile every time he spent his time with the boy.

==Three Wishes==

It was already been a week Yao had to spend his lunch time with Ivan, and the rumour of him from 'making home-packed lunch for someone special' changed into 'been forced by some Second Year Russian boy to make it for him' since there were some people that saw Yao went up to the roof during lunch. It was quite well-known that the roof was the place for Ivan to hang out during lunch and so there would be no other people would come to it during lunch. And most of the students witnessed Yao went up to the roof made them believed that the Chinese boy was actually being threatened by the Russian boy.

"Does _mon cher_ Yao know about this new rumour?" Francis asked.

"I don't think he knows" Antonio answered.

"This is troublesome" Gilbert scratched his head. "Oi, Eyebrow President! You don't want to do something about this thing?"

"It's his relationship with that kid. I don't oblige to interfere" Arthur said smoothly.

"You know you can do something, _mon cher_ Arthur" Francis sighed.

"I know. I just don't want to. I must say that I just want to mere watch this relationship from afar"

"You found this is amusing, na Arthur?" Antonio tilted his head.

Arthur only smirked.

==Three Wishes==

"Err, senpai…"

"If this is about the rumour you're threatening me to make this lunch for you, I assure you that I don't care about it because I know that you don't do that to me, aru. I told you I volunteered, right?"

Ivan shut his mouth. He was quite troubled by the rumour actually. It was not because he cared about his reputation; it was more on the older boy's reputation actually. Ivan knew that everyone saw him as dangerous but because of that, Yao would face some troubles.

"Senpai-"

"Shut. Just eat, aru. Don't worry too much about it, Ivan. I believe that you're not like what they are saying" Yao grasped the boy's hand.

Ivan blushed slightly and he meekly nodded his head. Yao beamed and he ruffled the younger boy's hair before he continued to eat. Ivan simply stared at the older boy. His hand was placed on top of his head where the Chinese boy messed up his hair, with blush adorning his cheeks.

"Eh, by the way aru" Yao suddenly spoke up.

"Y- Yes, senpai?"

"Why did people call you dangerous, aru? I don't see anything dangerous about you"

Ivan laughed. "Well, I must say it started when they saw me beat up five guys using metal pipe"

_Metal pipe?_ Yao blanched. "So, why did you beat them up, aru? And why metal pipe?"

"Ahh… The truth is, they were harassing this one little girl so I kind of rescued her. However, the spectators thought I was beating them up for stopping me from harassing the girl" Ivan laughed again. "As for metal pipe, my dad told us to bring along anything that we can use as a weapon because he said 'dangers are waiting for us and they don't wait at any time to strike'. So yeah, I choose metal pipe"

"Ahh…" Yao nodded. "But then why didn't you tell them the truth?" He frowned.

Ivan only shrugged while smiled brightly like he usually did. He resumed his eating as if nothing happened. Yao frowned more. He didn't know why he felt more pissed off than the younger boy about the false rumour. He gripped his chopsticks tightly and it broke into two.

==Three Wishes==

"Are you okay, Yao?" Antonio asked.

"Of course I am. Why, aru?" Yao blinked his eyes.

"Well, we were wondering if you felt tired with all these commotions" Gilbert shrugged.

Since the rumour of Yao being threatened by a certain Russian boy spread out all over the school, he was always being bugged by those thugs who thought he had weaken. Of course, he managed to beat them without sweat but it was quite tiring for him because they kept on charging on him non-stop. Not to be mention his followers were pestering him about it. And it was only been two weeks he was with the Second Year boy.

"Maa, it's quite tiring, aru" Yao slumped on the couch. He felt quite exhausted as he just finished beating up people; it was more to relieve his previous 'piss off' mode during lunch actually.

"Don't you think it's time for you to move on?" Francis asked.

"Haahh? 'Move on' of what?"

"Of this three wishes thing, idiot" Arthur interjected.

Yao snarled at the President before he slumped exhaustingly on the couch again. He buried his face on it as he wriggled around restlessly. Arthur scoffed as he pinned the Chinese boy on the couch by planting his sole on the latter's back. Yao growled in irritation before he flipped his body to lie on his back.

"He still doesn't tell me his second wish, aru" Yao told them.

"Well, ask him" Arthur huffed.

"I can't possibly just ask him, aru!"

"But you have to, _mon cher_. With this continuing, you would tire yourself" Francis reasoned out.

Yao kept silent. Antonio and Gilbert were looking at each other and shrugged, didn't know what to do. Arthur snorted before he leaned down and flicked the Chinese boy's forehead hard making the latter cried out and cursed him in pain.

"Whatever it is, it's your choice. I will just watch from afar" Arthur declared.

"Thanks, jerk" Yao hissed while rubbed his aching forehead.

==Three Wishes==

Yao was wondering why the younger boy didn't greet him with his usual smile like always. He was just staring at his own feet while fiddling with his thumbs. Yao tilted his head slightly in confusion before he decided to interrupt the younger boy's trance. He cleared his throat noisily in purpose so that the Second Year would look at him.

"Ah, senpai" Ivan smiled, but Yao noticed that it was not a real one.

"What's wrong, aru?" Yao asked as he sat beside the boy.

"No. Nothing"

Yao wasn't convinced at all but he decided to let it slide. He would prefer if the boy told him willingly what his problem was. During their lunch, there was no exchanging laughs or glances as they usually did because Ivan was just staring down at his own lunch and never raised his head up. Yao sighed softly.

"Ivan, what's wrong aru?"

Ivan bit his lower lip slightly before he placed his lunch aside. He clenched his fists tightly for a while before he bravely rose up his head to stare at the older boy's amber eyes. Yao was taken aback slightly with the sudden action but he quickly found his composure.

"Senpai" Ivan began.

"Yes, aru?"

"I- I wish to make my second wish"

"Huh? Yeah, sure aru. Go on" Yao beamed.

"I wish- you would sleep with me tonight" Ivan said quickly after he took a long breath.

Yao was baffled. He stared at the younger boy ridiculously as he gaped slightly. He never thought that the boy would request something shocking like that. Yao bit down his lips to prevent him sputtered out things that would hurt the boy in front of him as he saw how the Russian boy trembled in nervous. Well, he was a man with his words.

"O- Okay. If you wish so, aru" Yao coughed. "M- Mine of yours?"

Ivan blinked up his huge eyes. He was certain the older boy would deny the wish and bashed him or saying that he was out of his mind for asking something like that. He peered silently at the Chinese boy before he spoke up that he wished to go to the older boy's house.

Yao spluttered slightly. "Y- Yeah, sure aru"

==Three Wishes==

Yao awkwardly opened up his house's door. Ivan was standing few feet away from the older boy and just stared at the ground as if it was interesting and that it could vomit out something bizarre from it such as pink fur rabbit or blue mouse or perhaps a tiger with white, fluffy wings. He inwardly chuckled when he thought back his weird imagination.

Yao stepped inside his house and held the door for the younger boy. "Come in, aru"

Ivan snapped out from his trance. He took a deep breath before he silently stepped inside. Yao was fidgeting as he shifted his weight from his left foot to another foot as Ivan put his shoes on the shoe rack. Ivan then straightened up and looked at the Chinese boy.

"Ah, uhm- Let's go to my room, aru" Yao gestured to the younger boy to follow him.

Ivan just nodded and he followed the older boy. Once they were inside the room, the awkward atmosphere came again. Yao then told Ivan to sit on his bed before he excused himself out from the room, saying that he wanted to go to bathroom. Ivan gripped his knuckles tightly before he let out one small puff of breath as he comforted himself that he needed to be brave and shouldn't back out from what he wanted to do.

"Sorry for the wa-"

Yao squeaked in surprise. Ivan was wholly naked and was sitting at the middle of his bed in Japanese sitting. Ivan positioned his hands on top of his laps and sat straight like his Japanese classmate always did, though he didn't face the front. Ivan was hanging his head down, didn't have any courage to tilt it up.

"I- Ivan, aru!" Yao exclaimed in panic.

"Senpai, please take care of me!" Ivan blurted out as he lowered his head more.

Yao didn't know what to do. He noticed how the younger boy was gripping his knuckles tightly that they turned to white. Yao sighed. Sure, he adored the boy as he got to know him but he didn't think that this kind of situation would occur. Taking few steps to approach the boy, Yao could see how Ivan shivered in every step he took. Slowly, Yao grasped the Russian boy's hands and hooked his forefinger under the boy's chin and tilted it up. Yao faintly gasped when he saw the boy's wavering eyes were looking at him in apprehension while his lips quivered slightly. Yao didn't know what was getting on him but he leaned down and covered the younger boy's lips with his own. Ivan gasped softly.

"Se- Senpai" The Russian boy breathed out.

"You- You're serious about this, aru?" Yao leaned his forehead on Ivan's.

Ivan tightened his grip before he nodded slowly. Yao gulped slightly as he pushed the boy down gently to lie on his back. He caressed the boy's slender body affectionately making the boy under him shivered. Really, he never knew that under those big clothes, would reveal this one slender and beautiful body that was screaming to be touched. Yao pressed his body on Ivan's slender one making the latter moaned out softly.

"Don't regret after this, aru" Yao whispered.

Ivan wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and shook his head. "No. No regret"

==Three Wishes==

Yao groaned as he shifted slightly. Blinking up his eyes sleepily, he saw the clock on the table beside his table showed that it was already 4:15 in the morning. Yao yawned as he stretched slightly. He was about to fall asleep back when he suddenly realized something was off. He remembered that Ivan followed him back and they did it, but he didn't see the boy anywhere in his room.

"Ivan, aru?" Yao rose to sitting position and looked around.

He noticed that there was no trace of the boy at all. He then noticed a paper was lying innocently on the table next to the clock. Quickly, he snatched the paper and read what was written on it. Finished reading it, Yao crumpled the paper and cursed under his breath. He was sure he couldn't fall asleep again.

Next morning, Yao went to school with foul mood. Any thugs who decided to mess with him were left beaten worst than normal. His friends noticed his dark mood so they were smart enough not to pester him, though Arthur managed to leave one snide remark before he left to do his job as President of Student Council.

During lunch, Yao went up to the roof only to see it was vacant without anyone. Ivan was not there to greet him with his usual smile. Yao growled and stomped down, scaring off those innocent passer-bys at the corridor and went to the Student Council's room.

"Why are you getting piss off, _mon cher_?" Francis decided to ask as he saw how the Chinese boy was tormenting other students with his scowl.

"I-" Yao sighed.

Why he was getting pissed off anyway? It was not like he wanted the Russian boy all by himself. Heck, they got to know each other just for two weeks. Sure, he admitted that he loved how the boy would beam and lighten up when he came to him during lunch. He loved how the younger boy would blush if he complimented him. He loved the smooth, low chuckle coming out from the boy when he laughed. He loved how he was getting all happy when he gave him the home-packed meal and heck, he wanted more of it.

"I'm falling for him, aru" Yao moaned out.

"Hah?" Antonio and Gilbert perked up from the couch.

Arthur merely raised his eyebrow.

==Three Wishes==

Ivan was sitting silently in the abandoned room while nibbling his onigiri. He found the room yesterday after lunch and noticed that no one knew about the room. So he decided to use it as his new place to eat lunch since he knew Yao would come over to the roof to meet him.

Ivan sighed before he drew his knees closed to his chest. He buried his face on them as he hugged the knees tightly, breathe shaking slightly. Ivan reminisced back how he met the Chinese boy. It was not the day when he saved the older boy from those thugs. It was way before that.

He knew people were afraid of him and always distancing themselves from him. He would usually walk to class alone and always didn't have partner for any class's assignment. Sure, there were this Japanese, Italian and German boy that would occasionally talk with him but that was it. They were not really his friend. So usually he would be alone by himself.

And there was one day, when there were a group of boys decided to harass him. When he was walking down the stairs, those boys purposely bumped onto him so he could lose his balance. He was surprised at that time that he didn't manage to stabilize his balance and promptly fell down from the stairs. He shut his eyes, bracing himself for the impact that he might get from the hard floor below him.

However, he got none.

Blinking up his eyes in confusion, his violet eyes met a pair of amber eyes staring at him. He then realized he was straddling someone and that someone's arms were wrapping around his waist. It then occurred to him that the person actually had saved him from falling. Quickly, he scrambled off from the person and stood few feet away from him. The person just laughed before he also stood up.

"You're much lighter than what you look like, aru" That person commented lightly as he patted Ivan's head before he walked away.

Ivan blushed. He only noticed the Student Council batch on the person's left sleeve. Only after a few days he finally got to know that the person who saved him was a Historian in Student Council. It was a coincidence that he got to save the person he admired from those bad guys that day and when the older boy told him he had three wishes that the older boy would grant for, he didn't think too much and told that he wanted the senior boy to spend his lunch time with him.

Ivan sighed again. "Senpai…"

He wanted to see the Chinese boy so much. Then he gasped and quickly shook his head. He chose this. He had heard from the older boy's himself that he was exhausted for the situation that occurred because he was spending time with a boy like him when he was passing by the Student Council's room yesterday. Ivan didn't want to trouble Yao anymore. He didn't mind to be all alone again. Yes, he didn't mind at all.

Ivan choked out a sob.

==Three Wishes==

Yao was growling in annoyance. It was already a week after Ivan first left him for lunch time. Yao thought that the boy would come back again the day after but he was wrong. For the whole week, he didn't come up to the roof, leaving Yao sitting there alone. Heck, what pissed him off most was when he actually saw the younger boy when they had class's transition but the Russian boy boldly defied his calls even though he was sure the latter heard them. They even looked at each other at that time; though the younger boy quickly looked at other direction. There were no excuses for the Second Year boy to ignore him!

"If this continues, I'm afraid we might need to close the school" Antonio commented.

Gilbert scoffed. "Of course we have to! This guy over here is like, tormenting everyone that comes across his sight. No wonder those students don't want to come at school at all. _Holle_, the percent of school's attendance for the last two weeks drop dramatically!"

"We should do something, _mon cher_ Arthur" Francis glanced at the President.

Arthur sighed in irritation. How did this bloody thing happen again? He didn't know that his challenge towards a certain Chinese boy would result this to coming. It was just a simple challenge anyway. And why the result was so troublesome?

"Yao, I demand you to stop acting like this" Arthur huffed.

"Acting like what?" Yao glared.

Arthur glared back. "I don't bloody care about what you want to do. If you want to see him, then just see him. He runs away? Block him. Kidnap him for all I care as long as you stop acting like one stupid man who would kill anyone in front of him because he doesn't get what he wants!"

Yao was silent. Arthur grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, complaining about one stupid Chinese boy who didn't know what to do but sulking. Francis chuckled softly before he went to calm the Brit boy down. It was enough with only one boy with foul mood, they didn't need another one.

"Right. I'm sorry, aru. For behaving like an idiot" Yao apologized.

"Che. You don't say" Arthur scoffed.

"Shut up, aru!" Yao hissed back

"Maa, it's okay _mon cher_" Francis smiled. Antonio and Gilbert just nodded their head.

"Then, I'm excusing myself, aru" Yao stated before he quickly walked out from the room.

They could only watch the Historian ran away to go somewhere. Francis let out a breath as he sat down on the couch and leaned tiredly on it. Gilbert chuckled before he jumped on the free couch and sprawled on it. Antonio just sat down beside the French boy.

"We still have to face the conclusion though" Antonio spoke out.

"Just hope it's a good conclusion" Francis said.

"Amen to that" Gilbert piped out.

==Three Wishes==

Yao stormed off to the block where Second Year classes were located. Ivan's class was heading to the Biology lab as requested by Takato-sensei since they wanted to do some experiments. Like usual, Ivan was walking alone few feet behind his classmates.

Suddenly, they heard some hard and loud tramples approaching them; and they seemed to make the floor shook. All of them quickly flattened themselves on the wall while Ivan could just stand there because he was too surprised to move.

"Ivan Braginski!"

Ivan yelped in surprise when Yao marched towards him and immediately grabbed him in chokehold grip and simply dragged him away. Ivan's classmates could only watch in dumbfounded seeing the Russian boy being easily kidnapped by the Historian of Student Council. They looked at each other. It seemed they had to tell their Biology teacher that his favourite student couldn't help but to skip his class because of some urgent things; yeah, like, being dragged away unwillingly by someone.

"Se- Senpai!" Ivan struggled slightly.

"Shut up, aru!"

Yao tightened his grip while searching for an empty room. Then he saw 2Omega's class was empty so he quickly dragged the boy into the room and slammed the door shut. Ivan staggered back and he quickly pressed himself at of the desks. Yao just stood there and looked at the younger boy intently making the latter squirmed in uncomfortable.

"Senpai, we shouldn't barge in into others' class" Ivan tried to reason out.

"It doesn't matter, aru. They're not in this class right now" Yao took a step forward. Ivan leaned backward.

"But senp-"

"I want to know why you were avoiding me for the whole week, aru" Yao began calmly.

Ivan hitched slightly and he averted his gaze to his side. Yao gritted his teeth in annoyance before he stomped to the younger boy and trapped him by placing his arms on both sides of the boy. Ivan leaned away making Yao pressed his body on the boy more. Ivan gasped softly.

"And what's with the note saying 'My third wish is that we should end our relationship here and forget each other', aru? Are you joking with me?" Yao raised his voice slightly.

Ivan flinched. He tried to push the older boy away from him but it was a failure. He was already weaken by the time he saw the older boy coming to him, and not to forget the fact that the Chinese boy was lot stronger than him at the first place so it was obvious that he couldn't get away from the older boy's clutch even if he wanted to. Ivan just gripped Yao's front shirt weakly.

Yao forcefully grabbed Ivan's chin to make the boy to look at him.

"Why did you do this right after that night, aru? Are you playing with me, Ivan Braginski? So you thought that you would satisfy your need by sleeping with me and then just walk away like nothing happened, aru?" Yao snarled.

Ivan bit his lower lip and he lowered his gaze. Yao narrowed his eyes and he noticed how the boy's grip on his shirt tightened that his shirt was crumpled.

"You're playing with me, aru?" Yao strained his voice.

"N- No! I don't play with you at all, senpai!" Ivan looked up to look at Yao. "I really like you, senpai. I was really happy when you were spending your lunch time with me even though it was just because of my wish and that you had to grant it. And- And that night, I was serious about it" Yao whispered softly at the last sentence.

Yao sighed. "And why did you make that third wish, aru?"

"I-I overheard that you said you were exhausted with what happened. I knew I was the cause so I didn't want to trouble you more"

"Are you an idiot, aru?" Yao blurted out that sentence almost immediately after Ivan finished his sentence.

Ivan looked at the older boy in bewildered. "Senpai?"

Yao leaned his forehead on Ivan's. "Did I complain anything to you? Did I even grumble and frown when I was spending my time with you? Did I, aru?"

Ivan shook his head.

"See, aru? I don't find you're a trouble at all. To tell the truth, I like you too, aru" Yao brushed their nose together.

Ivan blushed. His grip on the older boy's shirt tightened more.

"It's settled, aru. So, want to going out with me, aru?" Yao grinned.

Ivan couldn't help but felt happy when Yao was asking him out. Quickly, he nodded his head and then rested his forehead on the older boy's shoulder, blushing slightly. Yao chuckled and somehow his hand already crept under the younger boy's shirt making the boy squeaked in surprise. Ivan flailed and tried to push Yao again but the older boy already attacked his weak spot; by biting the area behind his ear making he went weak on his knees.

"Wait, senpai! We shouldn- Ah!" Ivan gasped.

==Three Wishes==

"Mou, stupid Addie! Why didn't you tell me we need to bring that book to class earlier?"

"You were the one that didn't hear I was talking to you right before the class, Arisha" Addie sighed.

The girl with a hibiscus adorning her hair grumbled and stomped to their class, 2Omega. Addie let out a despair sigh as he corrected the position of his glasses. He told the girl that he would wait for her outside the class. Arisha just stuck her tongue out and opened the door and stepped in without even looking at the front.

Once she looked up, she just stood froze. She saw the Historian of Student Council was straddling the Ivan Braginski from 2Alpha with the boy squirming helplessly. She noticed that the Historian's hand somehow was under the Russian boy's trousers and that the latter shirt was greatly dishevelled. Those boys also noticed her presence and they also froze their action. All of them just stared at each other with one full minute. Arisha and Yao were having blank look while Ivan was panicking.

"Arisha, what takes you so long?" Addie called out from outside.

Arisha snapped back from her froze state and quickly went to her desk; which happened to be just beside those two boys and took her book. She saw Ivan was looking at her in dread expression which made she instantly replaced her impression of him from 'scary person' to 'cute boy'.

"Ah, uhm. Sorry for intruding. Please continue whatever you were doing" Arisha bowed slightly and she quickly walked out from the room before Addie decided to come in.

Ivan gaped as he watched the Malaysian girl walked away like nothing happened. Yao smirked slyly before he leered down at the boy under him.

"You heard what she was saying. Let's continue" Yao licked his lips.

==Three Wishes==

"So it's settled?" Antonio bit the fresh tomato as if it was an apple.

"It seems so" Gilbert shrugged.

"I must say this current Wang Yao is more annoying" Arthur groaned. "He acts almost like you, Francis. What did you teach him anyway?"

"I'm hurt, _mon cher_ Arthur. I didn't teach him to be a pervert. I taught him to express his _amour_, that's all"

"In perverted way, it is" Arthur said, deadpanned. "Seriously, one you is enough"

"Hey!"

Yao just ignored his friends as he was giggling over the pictures that he took secretly when Ivan didn't looking. Pictures of Ivan was stretching in his gym class, pictures of Ivan was listening to the lecturers' lessons and even pictures of Ivan who was sleeping at night. It seemed Yao finally made use of his own – previously unwanted – followers, though it was not in the good way.

* * *

So, that's it. I'm sorry because I make China and Russia not in their.. real personality(?). I once watched this Matryoshka video where Russia had the girl role and I noticed how cute and uke he looked. *squeal* And for China, well since he is *insert THOUSAND years* old so I assume he is incredibly strong despite his appearance. Ah, for his 'pervertedness' at the end, I must say that I actually imagined Rome that influenced him actually; since they had some relationships in early age and all. :)


End file.
